I'm not who you think I am!
by spinoff
Summary: When her father and brother passed away, Sakura is left with her mother, living as a poor girl. One day, she received a letter from a famous boy school, which is for her brother Sasori to enter. But since Sakura wants to go to school, she accepts it. What will happen next? Will her secret be revealed? Narusaku.


It was a beautiful and sunny day as the rays of sunlight beamed at the windowsill of the Haruno residence, as birds chirp for food or whatever they're doing, and as the morning breeze filled the air with its usual... breeze... (I'm not really good at this, aren't I?)

Well, here we are at the Haruno residence as a Sakura tree blossomed at their backyard. It is a very peaceful morning in this Saturday. It was a very quite time to just relax, sleep, eat, take a shower, watch your favorite show, throw your garbage, use your phone, and everything else.

"OMG! I GOT WHAT NOW?"

Well, it WAS peaceful until suddenly a loud screech was heard from the Haruno residence.

"Yes honey, you got to go to Konoha High... for FREE!"

"L-let me read it!"

.

.

.

"It's for..."

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I-it's f-for... Sa... Sa-Sasori nii-chan..."

"...but at least it's—"

"Mom." Sakura turned her head to face her mother "it's a boy's school."

**I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM**

**CHAPTER 1: THE LETTER**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is Masashi's and this fic is mine**

**SPINOFF**

"Thank you so much for accepting our offer, Haruno-san. We've heard that you've achieved many awards, and when we heard your name on TV, we agreed to accept you in our school. With your achievements, our school agreed to accept you with open arms" Tsunade smiled

Sasori—as in Sakura—nodded "thank you" she also tried to lower her voice, so it would sound manly enough "I look forward to study here"

**Flashback**

"_Mom, it's a boy's school"_

"_Oh... well... then DON'T"_

_But Sakura was in thought. She always wanted to go to school. Her family is really poor, her big brother died as well as her dad. Her mom works as a housewife, and Sakura don't have any job. She only helps her mom with the house._

"_But I..."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_It's just that I... really want to go to school... and I..."_

_Her mom only smiled "whatever's right for you sweetie, I'll always support you"_

"_Thanks mom..."_

**Reality**

Tsunade nodded "Would you like me to take you around the school?"

Sakura nodded "yes, thank you"

**~SPINOFF~**

"So, this is Kurenai's class, where you will be studying art. The class next to Kurenai's is Kakashi's class, where you will be studying science"

Sakura only nodded "and that's—"

"NARUTOOOO!"

Sakura flinched as she hear the noisy voice echoing through the hallway "wha-what is that?"

"Great... why now..." Tsunade grumbled as she sighs "please wait here for a moment"

"Uh... yeah, sure..."

A blonde boy suddenly bump to the principal which is now standing with crossed hands "what is it this time?" she ask, maybe this is a daily routine

"Well, you see... I um... I..."

"He spilled red paint on the tests that I was about to give tomorrow"

"But that was meant for Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde boy defended himself

The principal only sigh "well, you're in luck because we are having a new student here"

"Really?" Naruto looked the person behind Tsunade "hey" Naruto held his hand "I'm Naruto"

"Uh... hey, I'm Sak—Sasori..." Sakura shook his hand

"Now where were we... oh yeah, BUT YOU'RE STILL GOING TO HAVE DETENTION!"

"Whaa... but you said I'm in luck..."

"yes, because Sasori here, will be your new roommate"

Sakura widened her eyes that says "DAFUUUUUUUQQQ..."

While Naruto widened his eyes that says "AT LAST! A NEW ROOMMATE!"

"Sasori, you will be attending this school tomorrow, and I will let Shizune wait for you in the lobby..."

Sakura only nodded "yes sir—I mean ma'am..."

Naruto only chuckled; Tsunade glared daggers at him "AND YOU! Meet me after school, you will be having a 3 hour detention"

"WHAAAAAA..."

"Alright, let's continue Sasori"

"Yes s—ma'am"

"You can call me Tsunade"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade chuckled as she continued the tour

**A/N: short, i know, but pleasing? Please leave a review, because i will be motivated and update fast, and big thanks for followers and favorites!**


End file.
